Pleasant Moments
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Kaneki really liked these moments where it was just Shironeki and him relaxing. It was truly pleasant. [Kanekicest]


**A/N: Tbh, I don't know if I will ever stop until i have written a story about Kaneki with every male character. Even then, I will probably go into writing hetero ships with Kaneki, because I have a serious problem with this kid oki. Also, I'm going to try and do another multi-chaptered fic featuring Kanekicest, and I really like the idea I have for it so keep an eye out for that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Tokyo Ghoul nor Tokyo Ghoul itself. If I did, I probably wouldn't have cried so much while reading it. ****Probably.**

* * *

><p>Neither of them knew when it started happening. It just kind of <em>did<em>. Although, Kaneki was pretty sure it really kicked off when Shironeki began to rest next to him when he was tired. Kaneki was confused at first. He would always want to ask the other why he began to randomly sit next to him on the couch, but by the time he finally opened his mouth to ask, Shironeki was asleep. When Kaneki would see the other sleeping, he would always smile fondly and go back to reading. He had noticed a while back that Shironeki had a..._rough_ time going to sleep (and that was putting it lightly) so knowing the other was able to sleep so easily around him… It was a comforting thought. It was nice to know that Shironeki was still able to trust other people enough to let his guard down and sleep around them, even if it was only ever with Kaneki or Hinami. It helped show Kaneki that Shironeki still had a little bit of faith in others still.

Over time, it became normal for the two of them to simply relax on the couch and enjoy the silence. If the noises or voices crawling around Shironeki's head ever became too much for him to deal with, he would ask Kaneki to read aloud from whatever book the black-haired boy was reading at the time (which was mostly Takatsuki's work if they were both honest). Over all though...Those times were blessedly peaceful for the two of them. It was like a safe haven away from the chaos that was slowly overtaking their lives.

One of Kaneki's fond memories of their times together began with Kaneki was sitting on the couch, reading a book as per usual. He didn't even have to look up to know that his white haired counterpart was the cause of the couch dipping in beside him. Kaneki pulled his arms up to allow Shironeki to rest his head on his lap, knowing exactly what the other would want, all while never taking his eyes off the words on the page. Kaneki could hear the other softly chuckle in amusement. They sat there for a while. Kaneki reading his book, and Shironeki closing his eyes and listening to Kaneki's reactions to whatever was happening in the book. The silence was broken by a light question.

"Hey, Kaneki? Why do you do that?" Kaneki's eyebrows creased at the sleepy question. "What do you mean?" He murmured, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the book. Takatsuki had recently came out with a new book, and Kaneki was having trouble tearing his eyes away from it. He was almost at the climax of the book, and things were getting heated between the main character and the villain of the story. The story was strange and was beginning to hold a certain place in his heart, and Kaneki was beginning to suspect it had something to do with the protaganist being a ghoul. Either way, Takatsuki's twist on ghouls and investigators was an interesting one to say the least.

"Why do you pet my hair when I lay like this?" Kaneki froze and looked down. True to Shironeki's words, his hand was frozen halfway through Shironeki's bright, white locks. Kaneki jerked his hand back like it had been burned. Kaneki smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. A light blush dusted his cheeks. "Ah, sorry about that. Was I bothering you?" Shironeki hummed and scooted upwards, readjusting his head on Kaneki's lap. "No. It was...nice, actually. You can keep doing it if you want to." Kaneki blinked. "Ah, okay." He gently lowered his hand to caress Shironeki's soft hair. A small smile formed on Kaneki's face. It was like petting a kitten. He had never really gotten the chance to pet a cat (or any animal for that matter) a lot because of his mother working too hard to care for one and his aunt never cared for any animals, so this was something of a novel experience for the boy.

A light, rumbling sound began to fill the room. Kaneki tilted his head to the side in an attempt to locate the sound. If he wasn't mistaken, it was coming right from...his lap? He looked down to see Shironeki with his eyes close _purring_. Kaneki bit his lip to keep from chuckling and ruining the moment of silence. The sight of the normally composed male purring of all things with his head laying contently on Kaneki's lap was almost too adorable. Kaneki had to resist the temptation to bite his fist to keep the giggles in. He took a deep breath and looked at Shironeki again with a fond smile. Kaneki sighed in contentment and put away his book after book marking his spot. He snuggled back into the couch cushions and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Shironeki's deep breathing. Kaneki's hand was still running through Shironeki's hair up until the second he too fell asleep. Yes, he decided, moments like these were the best.

* * *

><p>[*Epilogue noises*]<p>

"Kaneki! Are you here?" Tsukiyama's drawled out words filled the room as he searched for the black haired boy. "Shironeki? Where are you?" Tsukiyama peered from around a corner. The sight that met his eyes was absolutely _dolce_! Both Kaneki and Shironeki were curled up together on the couch, sound asleep. Tsukiyama bit his fist harshly to keep in the excited gasps. To see the adorable Kaneki was enough to make his stomach growl with pure unadulterated _want_, but to see Shironeki look so _vulnerable_ wrapped around him? It made Tsukiyama want to eat them up. Fidgeting, he decided that maybe _just a nibble_ would be enough to curb his hunger. Tsukiyama began creeping near the asleep duo while whispering an almost constant supply of 'Calmato, calmato, calmato..' to himself.

He was standing about two feet away when Shironeki grabbed one of the couch cushions and flung it at him, mumbling something along the lines of 'Come any closer, and I will kill you.'

Needless to say, Tsukiyama quickly speed-walked away.


End file.
